Automotive utility vehicles such as sport utility vehicles (SUVs), hatchbacks, and minivans, are typically equipped with a pivoting door liftgate that moves between a downward closed position and an upward open position to allow access to the cargo area from the rear of the vehicle. The liftgate is often equipped with a static/fixed lamp assembly on the inside trim panel that may be activated to illuminate the cargo area generally forward of the liftgate. The fixed lamp assembly typically offers a very limited illumination range and may not fully illuminate the cargo area to the user's satisfaction. It would be desirable to provide for enhanced light illumination for such vehicles.